Sprockets are products that are shaped to rotate on a shaft and to interface with an indented or a perforated material such as a chain or track. A common type of sprocket known in the art is a “split sprocket”, which is a type of sprocket that typically includes four components, a two-part hub and a two-part material-interfacing plate, all of which are held together with nuts and bolts. The fact that the sprocket is split allows it to be clamped on to the shaft at any point along the shaft, as opposed to having to receive the shaft at one end thereof and then slid along the shaft to a desired position. Typically, eight nuts and bolts are used to hold together this type of split sprocket. Consequently, assembling or disassembling this type of split sprocket can be quite cumbersome. It can take roughly fifteen minutes for a person to assemble or disassemble this type of split sprocket, and if several of these sprockets need to be assembled or disassembled at any one time, the amount of time required can result in substantial decreases in productivity and substantial increases in costs.
Split sprockets can also be held together using welding. However, welding is a time consuming process and requires hiring a relatively expensive welder. During welding, certain safety procedures also need to be followed. Consequently, just as when fasteners are used in split sprocket assembly, welding can also result in substantial decreases in productivity and substantial increases in costs.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a split sprocket that improves on at least one of the deficiencies of split sprockets known in the art.